


in the dark when you sound the alarm (we’ll find each other’s arms)

by sugdensrobert



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, a bit of angst, basically pillowtalk do i write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugdensrobert/pseuds/sugdensrobert
Summary: “you’re amazing” he whispered, aaron rolled his eyes, shuffling forward to place a kiss on robert’s forehead. “we’ve established you are too” he countered with a bright and easy smile on his face, the relief he felt because his words had managed to make his husband feel better about himself almost overwhelming.or, robert is convinced he is letting his sister down but aaron is there to put a stop to those thoughts.a belated missing scene from the 18/06 episode.





	in the dark when you sound the alarm (we’ll find each other’s arms)

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo! i haven't written in absolute ages and even this missing scene is belated but oh well!  
> also let's not get into how devasted i am about the ryan news, i was planning on writing lots during summer because i have more time, and even though it all feels a bit different now, i really do hope to keep writing at least for the time being when robert is still on our screens! :)
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoy

It was a whole lot later now and the house was all quiet. Aaron busied himself putting the last plates and cups away that were still scattered around downstairs. He had sent his husband up first, Victoria and Liv having gone up even earlier. Aaron still felt this clench of worry, Robert had not been himself, definitely not this morning but even after he returned with Vic, Aaron could tell that the older man was still feeling down. He hadn’t engaged much in the conversation during dinner, the one that both Aaron and Vic had tried to keep very casual, normal. He smiled every so often but mostly avoided eye contact and kept his head down. Even when Robert had been with him on his own just a few moments ago he didn’t say much.

Aaron signed as he walked up the stairs, he wasn’t sure what state he would find his husband in, maybe he had already put off all the lights or maybe he was still busying himself with his skincare routine. When he opened the door he felt his heart shatter in his chest. Robert was sitting on the edge of the bed just staring into space, tear tracks evident on his face while a few lone tears were still rolling down his cheeks. His husband had put both their bedside table lamps on, giving their room the familiar cosy glow, and Robert was already in his sleepwear, tracky bottoms and a t-shirt, hair flat on his forehead. Aaron cursed himself, not wanting to think about how long Robert could have been crying on his own. He walked over to Robert, going to sit as close to him as he possible could without giving his husband a scare.

“Hey- Rob-it’s okay. I promise, it’s okay.” He said, moving to hold Robert’s hand in both of his. His husband looked up, eyes flickering and still filled with tears, Aaron hoped that this wasn’t the older man registering his presence only now. He felt the gnawing worry growing and willed himself to stay calm for his husband.

“Sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me, Aaron I am so sorry-“ Robert whispered, his voice slightly stuttering.

“Hey no, you have nothing to be sorry for alright?” Aaron shushed him gently, not wanting to let Robert carry on apologizing for his emotions. He let go of Robert’s hand to do what he had done earlier, he squeezed Robert’s shoulder and used his other hand to squeeze at Robert’s arm and palm, desperate to let his husband know he was there. “It’s okay” he said again, truth be told, he wasn’t too sure what else to say. It didn’t surprise him that his husband was having some sort of breakdown now, after all the last few weeks had really taken a toll on the older man. And Aaron knew he had hardly been sleeping or eating on top of all that. His talk with Vic earlier wouldn’t have fixed everything, least of all Robert’s own feelings about his behaviour. Aaron’s mind was screaming at him, he was terrified that this kind of comfort wouldn’t be enough. Robert was still quietly sniffling and Aaron decided that his husband just needed to cry it all out some more.

“C’mon” he whispered as he gently guided the both of them backwards so that they were now lying on the bed, then he tugged Robert closer to him and was relieved to see that Robert latched onto the comfort and went to hide his face into the crook of Aaron’s neck. Aaron turned around as best as he could so he could throw an arm over his husband’s side and rub at his back. He felt the older man shaking slightly in his arms and tears falling onto his clothed shoulder, his heart breaking again. He just hoped that this would help, instead of straight away forcing Robert to talk by firing questions at him.

He isn’t too sure how long they had stayed like that for but eventually Robert’s breathing had gone to normal and he started to wriggle out of their makeshift position. Aaron moved so that Robert had some more space and this way he could take a good look at his husband. Or so he thought, because Robert looked him in the eye for one second before hiding his face into his hands.

Aaron frowned in surprise at first but then heard a mumbled “I must look a right state, m’sorry” and shot up straight away. “Robert- please” his voice broke as he stroked his husband’s arm and Robert slowly let his hands down and took a deep breath. Aaron waited a few seconds to see whether the older man was going to say something but he just stared and smiled sadly at Aaron. Aaron mirrored the smile and gently touched Robert’s cheek, “please stop apologizing Robert- you don’t have to be sorry for showing your emotions and you never have to hide from me okay? It’s all fine.”

Robert nodded shyly, avoiding eye contact. To Aaron’s surprise he then shifted forward slightly to wrap Aaron into a hug, squeezing tightly and again buried his face in his neck. Aaron suspected that it was probably so that Robert could still hide his face, but he was happy enough to let himself be squeezed like this, whatever it took to make his husband feel better. It was enough of a miracle that Robert was actually expressing his emotions so boldy for once, instead of Aaron having to drag whatever he was feeling out of him. Aaron was also glad it was different from earlier, yes, Robert had cried but had quickly walked away from him, now he was actively seeking his husband’s comfort. They stayed like that, just holding each other for a while longer. Robert clearly not ready to let go just yet and Aaron wouldn’t dream of being the one letting go first. After a while he heard a sigh and felt Robert putting some space between them.

Robert reached for his hand and squeezed “thank you, for whatever you said to Vic earlier, I’ve really messed up so I don’t really deserve her giving me another chance” he sadly shrugged.

“Don’t be silly, of course you do, Robert she loves you and I think it coming from me was just that bit different. I just told her the truth, that yes maybe it was stupid but it all came from a good place, you just wanted to help because you can’t stand sitting around doing nothing when people you care about are hurting.”

“I don’t think she really likes me though, maybe ever.” Robert laughed shaking his head slightly and Aaron frowned. “That’s ridiculous, of course she does she loves you and she might be annoyed at you for a few more days but she knows you love her and you’re going to back off now aren’t ya, no more deciding for her, it will be okay.”

“I think she just puts up with me, you’re so much better at this and I am so glad she has you too, but I think she thinks she just needs my support because I am her brother you know? I am pretty useless, but the only real blood relation and all that.” Aaron was at a loss for words for a few seconds not sure where this had all come from so suddenly. He started shaking his head “Robert- please don’t think like that. Vic needs you so much, and she knows you, she knows that you only meant well. Hey, who dropped everything to take her to France to get away from it all, who is always checking up on her and chatting to her about childhood memories how hard it may be for you, the both of you.” Aaron bumped Robert’s shoulder and was relieved to see a real smile spreading on his husband’s face. “Yes, you are her brother by blood, but it’s much more important that you act like one and you do, even if you’re a bit stupid sometimes. She needs you Robert. Please don’t ever think otherwise. About anyone for that matter, we all need ya alright?”

Robert nodded shakily, tears glistening in his eyes. He had a soft smile on his face and Aaron knew that that had been what his husband had needed to hear.

“You’re amazing” he whispered, Aaron rolled his eyes, shuffling forward to place a kiss on Robert’s forehead. “We’ve established you are too” he countered with a bright and easy smile on his face, the relief he felt because his words had managed to make his husband feel better about himself almost overwhelming.

“But still, thank you for talking to Vic it means so much.”

You don’t have to thank me at all Rob- I just wanted you to feel better. I hate seeing you down and quiet, don’t like the thought of you beating yourself up either. I care about you and your wellbeing, you know also mentally.” Aaron said, voice going softer at the last part. “That’s why we need to keep doing this yeah? Just talking to each other, you know you can come and find me anytime, to talk about anything.”

“You will get sick of me at some point if I keep crying on ya.” Robert laughed but Aaron wasn’t going to take that comment as a joke. He put his hands on Robert’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes “you know that could never happen, I am in this always and I want you to be happy Robert, the thought of you suffering on your own is horrible." Aaron heard his own voice cracking and Robert looked alarmed  “Aaron, I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

Aaron shook his head, smiling slightly “you haven’t Rob- I just worry that ya bottle stuff up sometimes or convince yourself of things that just aren’t true.”

“Yeah, I know- love you Aaron.” Robert mumbled,  tears still glistening in his eyes. He then went to move to lay his head down on his cushion, settling down properly this time and Aaron followed him so that they were face to face once again.

“You’re not even ready for bed yet.” Robert smiled. “You want to go to sleep?” Aaron asked him softly. His husband shrugged and then shook his head. “No just want to lie like this for a while.” Aaron nodded, happy to stay up to whatever hour just talking to his husband.

“I didn’t go to the pub this afternoon.” Robert said after a few moments, breaking the silence.

“I know”

“How?”

“Kind of had a feeling you weren’t really in the mood to be in the pub on your own- that and Vic let slip that she had already been over there- uh to visit Jack- when I suggested her going there you know, to clear her head or whatever after tea.- The graveyard I mean.” Aaron rambled.

“Oh right.”

“Are you okay? I mean you hadn’t visited him in a while.” Aaron struggled to find the right words, didn’t want to push Robert. Jack was a topic Aaron had to tread around carefully, he didn’t want Robert to go into his head thinking about all his feelings involving his dad, but he didn’t want to force him to talk either if he wasn’t up to it.

“No, Vic hadn’t either.” Robert replied not looking him in the eyes and Aaron started to run a hand through the older man’s hair. “I’m alright though.”

“Hmm” Aaron replied unconvinced. “Why did you decide to visit him today?”

“It just felt right.”

Aaron sighed, he knew why, he could read Robert like a book and it wasn't as if the blond didn't know that himself. “I know it’s because you felt you had to, because you feel you’re letting people down isn’t it?” It was often the reason his husband would visit Jack, while Robert visited Sarah a lot more, not only when he was upset but also when he just wanted to share the good bits of his, their, life together.

“Maybe” Robert shrugged not denying it but clearly not wanting to get into it.

“Rob- I am obviously not going to tell you when to visit your dad but it’s just- if it is because you feel like you have let Vic or 'im down that’s not true yeah? Making mistakes doesn’t make you unworthy of love. Everyone makes mistakes.” Robert looked up at him eyes widening and filling with tears. It looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t manage it. Aaron continued running a hand through his hair, giving Robert a chance to gather his thoughts.

“Thank you for all of this- I’ve never-” Robert shook his hand clearly not sure how to get the words out. “Just thank you I guess, for always being on my side.”

Aaron smiled “of course, what’s a husband for ey?”

“I really want to start getting back to normal- it’s what Vic wants but I also feel I’ve just been all over the place. You having to constantly put up with me- I miss us.”

“Hey no- Rob, when I said that it would help us I didn’t mean anything bad by it. I also don’t put up with you- I love you and I love Vic and I wouldn’t want to be doing anything else than be here- for the both of you, even if I have to make sure you don’t do stupid stuff. But I am definitely not against focusing on us again a bit more” he grinned and Robert mirrored his expression before his voice went unsure again “so we’re okay yeah?”

“We’re more than okay Rob, I promise. As long as we keep doing this.”

Robert smiled, one that actually reached his eyes “yeah it’s not half bad this communication malarkey is it?, Especially if I get some cuddles out of it.”

“Oi, we always cuddle.”

“Yeah we do, nowadays anyway.” Robert chuckled

“I don’t hear you complaining”

“Definitely not, I want a cuddle now.” Aaron rolled his eyes “I am still in my clothes.”

“Doesn’t matter, just come here.” Robert tugged him closer to him and Aaron could hear him whispering another thank you. They both settled into a position which basically involved clutching one another tightly, Robert's face shoved into the crook of Aaron’s neck once again, an arm thrown over his stomach. Aaron sighed contently, relishing in the feeling that he had managed to make his husband feel better about himself, about Vic and about them. His jeans were starting to dig uncomfortably into his skin but it didn’t matter much, not now he could hear the other man’s soft and calm breathing, a sign that he had fallen asleep. There was no way Aaron was going to disturb him, knowing his husband needed all the sleep he could get after the couple of weeks he had had.

“I love you” Aaron whispered before carefully moving to kiss his husband’s forehead and letting their heads rest against each other.

All was right again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel very out of practice and i am not too happy with this fic but thank you all so much for reading x


End file.
